heretic_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Events with check marks next to them are unquestionable. Everything else is built around those dates. If something like "about forty years" is said, it is assumed that it was exactly forty years. Timeline - 705 AC * Arkor Godslayer kills the God of the Land. His ordinary blade becomes The Godslayer. - 605 AC * Garul, a tribal chief from the North acquires the God slayer. He declares himself God-Emperor Garul I. The Garulian Empire is established. All worship of the Dead God is forbidden. - 427 AC * The Nine Day War takes place. - 5 AC * The Reliquary Crusade takes place. Evia is killed and Taryn Arkor seizes the Godslayer, becoming the Theocrat. * The sole survivor of the Reliquary Crusade, Mara Valkarin form the Order of the Veil, dedicated to killing the Theocrat. 50 AC * Quova Blackrock is born. 55 AC * Mara Valkarin discovers an artifact know to Taymurians as the Crucible of Souls. She steals it. The Penta Nera begin using it to channel the essence of the Dead God to increase their power. 62 AC * Sice Larwan takes Quova Blackrock as an apprentice. 92 AC * Sice Larwan is exposed as an agent of the Order of the Veil. He is killed by Shadowhand assassins and returns as a lich, withdrawing from the Penta Nera. 280 AC * Krenze becomes chancellor to the Theocrat. 290 AC * The Second Corwenth Rebellion takes place, ending with Krenze killing the Theocrat. 297 AC * Kult: Heretic Kingdoms * Alita kills Serge Valkarin, Tar Evanger, Quova Blackrock, and Morgan Malfagon. * The Godslayer is destroyed. The Dreamworld is torn asunder, becoming the Shadowrealm. * Alita succeeds her master as High Inquisitor of the Penta Nera. 300 AC * Corwenth begins accepting Ishkai and Taymurian refugees. The newly formed Conclave of Tribes demands the Taymurian refugees be turned over - a demand Corwenth could not comply with. 301 AC * The Accession Wars begin with the sacking of Kyallisar by Taymuria. 305 AC * Kiri Malfagon is born. 306 AC * The Conclave of Tribes curse Taymuria in a last ditch effort to ward off Corwenth. * The Accession Wars end. * Jasker dies. * Zaar exiles himself. 308 AC * Lady Cadenza is killed. 312 AC * The city of Ishana Kurai is founded, and with it the Ishkai Confederacy. 319 AC * Kalig dies. * Urshak dies. * Darius dies. 320 AC * Shadows: Awakening * Krenze summons Urz'Rha. ---- Unknown * The First Corwenth Rebellion began before or during the year of - 5 AC. * Mara died some time between 92 AC and 97 AC. ** Quova replaced Sice as High Sage after the latter fled in 92 AC. Additionally, after his meditation with Sice Quova spent fifty years searching, eventually meeting Tavin and his daughter Carissa. She was a child at the time. At the time of Kult: Heretic Kingdoms she is nearly a century old. Therefore, Quova must have met them nearly fifty years ago. Therefore, Quova must have killed Mara at least nearly two centuries before Kult: Heretic Kingdoms (fifty years of meditation, fifty years of searching, a century of growth for Carissa). * Between 297 AC and 323 AC: Mara Valkarin, Serge Valkarin, and Tar Evanger are bound to Devourers and resume their positions in the Penta Nera. There's room for Serge and Tar to have returned as late as 326 AC. ** Krenze had been hiding in Thole for three years. He fled because he realized Mara's plans were a threat to all the Heretic Kingdoms. Therefore, Mara must have returned by 323 AC. ** It is also possible Mara returned earlier and was simply in hiding, but she is believed to be dead in Kult: Heretic Kingdoms. Possible Inconsistencies * The Garulian Empire was formed about a century after the God of the Land was slain. It lasted about six centuries. Therefore, the time between the God of the Land's death and the fall of the Garulian Empire was about seven centuries. Quova became apprentice to Sice about eight centuries after the God of the Land died. Quova was Sice's apprentice for about thirty years, but Sice was discovered in the 97th year of the Theocrat's reign. If one is generous with the approximations there is some room for this, but not much. * Jaskerson claims to have taken Taryn's ring from his corpse "almost ten years ago," but Taryn only died seven years ago. Whether that counts as "almost ten years" is a matter of opinion. It is also possible Jaskerson was misremembering it. Sources # The Legendary City of Arken ## There was about a century of chaos between the death of the God and the Land and the founding of the Garulian Emprie. ## The First Corwenth Rebellion took place about 700 years after the founding of Arken. # Records of the Ishkai Confederacy, Volume I ## The Accession War lasted five years, Kyallisar was sacked in the first year, and Jasker was present for the last year of it. ## A decade after the Theocrat died Corwenth accepted the refugees that would incite the Conclave to waging the Accession Wars. # Records of the Ishkai Confederacy, Volume I ## The Ishkai fought for five years after the Accession Wars and then founded the city of Ishana Kurai in 312 AC. # The Shadowhands - Volume V ## Sice Larwan was discovered by Taryn in the 97th year of his reign. # The Life of Quova, the Scarred Outcast - Volume I ## Quova was taken as apprentice by Sice nearly 800 years after ARkor slew the God of the Land. # The Life of Quova, the Scarred Outcast - Volume II ## Quova was 12 nearly 800 years after Arkor slew the God of the Land. ## Sice was discovered by the Theocrat thirty years after taking Quova as an apprentice. # The Life of Quova, the Scarred Outcast - Volume IV ## Quova meditated with Sice for fifty years. # The Rise and Fall of the Garulian Empire - Volume II ## The Garulian Empire lasted for six centuries. # The Rise and Fall of the Garulian Empire - Volume II ## The Garulian Empire lasted for six centuries. # The Rise and Fall of the Garulian Empire - Volume IV ## The Garulian Empire lasted for six centuries. # Annals of House Malfagon, Volume X ## House Malfagon took Lord Protectorship of Kyallisar about five centuries before the Accession Wars. ## Kiri Malfagon was born in 305 AC. ## The Accession Wars ended in 306 AC. ## Lady Cadenza was killed two years later. # Annals of the Cult of the Eternal God ## Quova meditated with Sice for fifty years. Around fifty years later he met Talion and Talion's daughter, Carissa. # The Fall of the Theocrat - Volume I ## Taryn's rule lasted for nearly 300 years. # The First Corwenth Rebellion - Volume I ## The First Corwenth Rebellion began 700 centuries after the God of the Land died. # Antiquarian's Report to the Civil Mage ## The Nine Day War took place 5 centuries before 127 AC. # The Origin and Nature of Shadow ## The Godslayer was destroyed in 297 AC. # Kult: Heretic Kingdoms ## Carissa was born nearly a century before the events of Kult: Heretic Kingdoms. ## Jaskerson took a ring from the Theocrat's corpse "almost ten years" prior to the events of Kult: Heretic Kingdoms. # Shadows: Awakening Dialogue & Text ## Krenze had hid in Thole for three years by the events of Shadows. ## Krenze became chancellor to the Theocrat about forty years ago before the events of Shadows. ## Krenze killed the Theocrat a decade after becoming chancellor, during the Second Corwenth Rebellion. ## Zaar went into exile when the Conclave cursed Taymuria at the end of the Accession Wars. ## Darius died a year before the events of Shadows. ## The Warlord of Kyallisar betrayed the city in the First Corwenth Rebellion three centuries ago. ## Quova killed Mara two centuries before the events of Shadows. ## The Order discovered their ritual sixty years after Taryn became the Theocrat. ## Kalig died one year before Shadows. ## Urshak died one year before Shadows. ## Jasker died 14 years before Shadows. Krenze states he died in the Accession Wars. ## Evia died 325 years before Shadows. Category:Lore